


Unwilling Suspension: Rhion POV

by Blosom2063



Series: Group Capture [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blosom2063/pseuds/Blosom2063
Summary: After being captured, Rhion awakes and gets reaquainted to her captors
Series: Group Capture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024563
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Unwilling Suspension: Rhion POV

Rhion awoke with a small groan looking up and gasped. She felt an all too familiar feeling, feet barley off the ground and arms in the air, locked in chains on the ceiling. She growled and began struggling around.

“Garlen! Artemis!” She screamed out in rage, remembering the events that transpired. She glared as Artemis came in followed by Garlen. Artemis crossed his arms looking at her.

“I understand screaming at Garlen but why-”  
“Where the fuck are the others?!” She shouted. “You had Jaci but where are my other friends? I know you two aren’t dumb enough to only take me and Jaci and leave the others.” Garlen laughed smiling at her.

“Aww I’m so touched that you think we’re not dumb.” He cleared his throat, losing his smile. “You are right, the others are here. And don’t worry about Jaci, she’s right where she belongs.” The other male chuckled nodding in agreement as she glared before kicking Artemis right in the face. 

“Jaci is NOT your pet! Or your slave or whatever you call her! She is a person with her own rights and you should not be treating her-” Garlen interrupted her by punching her in the stomach, with such force that the chains snapped and she was sent into the wall, knocking the air out of her and causing her head to slam into it. 

She screamed for a second before sliding down, panting as Garlen grabbed her by the throat, much lighter than last time and lifted her up, bringing them eye to eye. 

“I nearly forgot how protective over others you are, Rhion. Even when it’s almost gotten you killed several times.” Artemis came up behind her and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back to look at him, forcing her to yelp.

“Point is, you are all our prisoners now. It doesn’t matter what happened while she was away, she is mine again. In fact, she’s already falling back on her old behaviors.” 

“Y-you’re lying!” She screamed at him, shaking from being lifted. Artemis chuckled before releasing her and producing a remote.   
“Would you like to see?” Without waiting for an answer, he pressed a button making a screen come from the ceiling beside them. Garlen turned her head to see and she gasped.

Jaci was on the screen, her face bruised in several places. She was curled up on the ground, rope bounding her arms behind her. A shock collar was around her neck, barely letting her breath. Her glasses were slightly broken as she whimpered and muttered words Rhion couldn’t make out.

“You see? It was very easy to get her to obey again. I just had to rough her up a bit and put the collar back and boom, docile little Jaci.” Artemis smiled making the tv vanish. “Now, Garlen is in charge of you Ain and Rhyo, while I’m looking after Jaci, Dimmy and Xen. For their sake and yours, I hope you obey.” With that, Artemis left the room, leaving Rhion still in Garlen’s grasp.

“Why did you take all of us?” She asked softly. Garlen sighed, summoning dark chains in his hands and began to suspend her to the ceiling again, wrapping her wrists in the chains.

“The more the merrier. Artemis and I realized all of our targets were together and decided to take them all, plus Xen and Dimmy because they could be fun and keep you all in check.” He sighed, lifting her so she was about his height, no longer touching the floor. “Besides we didn’t those two would come after you all.”

“I’m surprised you’re not working with Bron,” Rhion muttered, referring to the God of Darkness whom Xen and Dimmy used to work for. He glared at her before striking her cheek, making her yelp again.

“Never mention him again,” He muttered coldly. “I would never work with someone who wants me dead and has killed me before.” He finished suspending her and smiled at his work. “We’ll have plenty of time to catch up later. I must go check in with our other guests.” With that, he left her hanging there


End file.
